


Barry x Snart's Son Reader

by fallingofftheaxis, Inhuman_Shadow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Poor Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Snart catches his son and Barry Allen in a compromising position.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Male Reader
Kudos: 9





	Barry x Snart's Son Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by russianspacegeckosexparty over on tumblr.
> 
> GIFs are not mine.

  * He would want to give his kid independence but also can’t stop himself from giving Barry the if you break my son’s heart I break your face talk
  * And in the moment of catching you guys. I feel like he just stands there and then backs away
  * “We’ll talk when you have clothes on”
  * And you and Barry are just… like “did that happen?”
  * “Do you think he saw anything?" 
  * "Barry you were literally sitting on my face”
  * “Well, I mean!”
  * “Barry… your ass was on my face and you floppy dick was out for anyone to see…”
  * “Hey! My dick is a good 9 inches when hard!" 
  * “Exactly. Now Let’s get back to business. Have a seat”
  * So after Barry leaves, you find your dad sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee
  * "Sit down Y/N we need to talk”
  * You sit., ready to defend yourself.
  * “… almost five months?”
  * Your dad is silent for a moment 
  * “Are you using protection?" 
  * "Dad!" 
  * "Well, are you?" 
  * "Of course we are”
  * “Then I guess I can’t be too mad… just next time put a sock or tie on the door bud. I’ve seen more of Barry in 90 seconds than I ever cared to.”
  * You’re blushing so hard your entire face is red while you have to endure your dad making jokes
  * “Please! I will pay you to stop with the jokes dad!”
  * “Wait until I tell your uncle Mick about this”
  * “Oh god please don’t tell Uncle Mick!" 
  * "Too late I’m already calling him" 
  * "Dad!”
  * You try and fail to get your dad’s phone away from him.
  * could be worse… he could call Aunt Lisa
  * Meanwhile, Barry is having an awkward conversation with Joe.
  * “Why the long face Barry?" 
  * "Snart caught Y/N and in a… Compromising position”
  * “Compromising, Barry?”
  * And Joe is doing his Best to not bust out laughing.
  * “Don’t make me say it Joe”
  * Then Iris comes in the room “make you say what?" 
  * "Leonard Snart walked in on Barry and Y/N making love" 
  * "Joe please don’t say it like that” and Barry hides his head in shame
  * “No way! You guys got caught by _Snart!_ Oh, Barry, I’m sorry.” Iris says, also trying not to laugh. “Did Snart say anything?”
  * “He just left the room" 
  * "So you and Y/N went back to having sex didn’t you" 
  * Joe "okay this is where I leave”
  * “So how ‘compromising we talking Barry? Spill!”
  * Joe: “Still in earshot!!! Okay, you’re good!”
  * “Well, I was… Sitting on his face…" 
  * Then the unfortunate moment Cecile comes in 
  * "You know Barry, sexual exploration is completely normal and healthy in one’s relationship”
  * “Oh god kill me now!!” Barry laments.
  * He’s thankful his phone rings and he’s out of there like a bat outta hell.
  * –
  * Your head is on Barry’s chest 
  * “So what did your dad say after I left?”
  * “Oh god it was awful Barry”
  * “How awful?” 
  * “He gave me ‘the talk’”
  * “No…”
  * “Yup ‘use protection’ blah blah blah. Then he called my Uncle Mick”
  * “Well Cecile told me that ‘sexual exploration is healthy’" 
  * "I am so sorry - wait who did you tell?" 
  * "Just Joe… and then Iris came in and then Cecile”
  * “Yikes… on the bright side there was no mention of your dick. I think I woulda died…”
  * Barry laughs and rolls on top of you 
  * “Your dad’s not home this time right?”
  * “No. But I also put a tie on the door. That was one of the few compromises we came to. But we can work on soundproofing my room too.”
  * Barry’s face perks up. “I can do it now!”
  * He speeds around and in a flash, your bedroom is soundproofed
  * “Now where were we?”
  * “Let’s pick up where we left off this morning…”




End file.
